It's Not Over
by BusStop412
Summary: THIS STORY HAS BEEN ABANDONED FOR A WHILE BUT IM BRINGING IT BACK! THANKS TO Iscah McKrae! Rory and Logan are done. While Rory is moping around, Lucy gets sick of it, and tells her that she is going out with her and "new boyfriend," and Rory gets set up…
1. Tonight I Wanna Cry

Summary: Rory and Logan are done. While Rory is moping around, Lucy gets sick of it, and tells her that she is going out with her and "new boyfriend," and Rory gets set up… Literati!

Chapter 1: Tonight I Wanna Cry

"**Ron:** Do you think we'll ever just have a quiet year at Hogwarts?  
**Harry, Hermione:** No!  
**Ron:** Yeah, well, what's life without a few dragons?"

Rory is listening to this banter while consuming yet another bite of the delicious chocolate-chip cookie-dough ice cream, out of the carton. The couch is littered with tissues, half-eaten candy wrappers, and quite a few books. Paris loudly enters the room to get a bottle of soda. As she passes by the couch, Rory looks up at her with a tear-stained face, her eyes welling up again.

"I'll clean it up, I swear, just give me some time!"

"Yeah, sure, time. It's been two weeks! You could have driven to California and back again, instead of eating your weight and a half in junk food! You need to get out of here! NOW!" Paris sharply yells at Rory, trying for the millionth time to convince her to leave the apartment.

"If I'm really bothering you, I can just go to Stars Hollow. I'm sure my mom would let me wallow!" Rory gets up and stalks into the other room, only to turn around with a fresh bag of chips to bring back to the couch.

There is a knock on the door, and there is a shout from the hall. "Let me in, I bring donuts and coffee!"

Rory doesn't budge, and Paris looks at her strangely. "I guess you must be really upset if you don't even want donuts and coffee." Paris walks to the door, opening it to find Lucy standing on the other side.

Lucy barges in, walks straight to Rory's room, and starts destroying the closet, hunting for something.

"Hey! What are you doing! That closet was very organized!" Rory's protests were ignored, and Lucy continues ransacking her closet, finally returning with a light blue halter-top, dark, fitted jeans, and pumps. She throws them at Rory. "Umph! What was that for?!"

"Get up! You are coming with me. We're going out. I'm tired of you moping around! Put this on, go do your hair, put on some make up. If you want, we can even walk by Logan's apartment to show him what he's missing! All I know is you're coming with me tonight, even if I have to drag you! We're leaving in fifteen minutes, and you better be ready!" Lucy sits down on the chair to wait as Rory stares at her blankly.

"Lucy," Rory groans, "I already told you, I need more time to get over this. I'm not going out tonight to do God knows what, just so I can come back here and cry more! I don't want to get hurt again!"

Paris interjects "Where is your pride Rory? You can't let him kick you around like this! You don't belong to him, and I'm not sure you ever did. You are independent, you are strong, and you NEED to get out of my apartment!"

"Yeah, come on Rory! Besides, I've been dying to introduce you to someone! Please!" Lucy pleads.

Rory rolls her eyes, and says, "Fine, but only because I'm such a good friend!" She grabs the clothes, storms into her room, and slams the door behind her.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself!" Lucy calls after her.


	2. Mr Brightside

Chapter 2: Mr. Brightside

"No! Geez! What in the world would compel you to think that I would ever do you a favor?"

"Come on Jess! I gave you your job here! It's not like it wasn't crowded enough without you here! If you weren't such a good writer you'd be out of here!"

"Well, if I had known I would be constantly reminded of it, I wouldn't have moved in!"

"Come on! Please! Just come with me! My girlfriend and I-"

"Oh! Your girlfriend! Well excuse m-"

"Shut up! I'm sick of you moping around here! You need to get over this girl, whoever she is. She doesn't want you, and you have to get over it! She only came to you because she was pissed off at her boyfriend! Now, you're coming with me, my girlfriend is bringing her heartbroken friend, and you will talk to her! You will have a good time with her, and you will forget about this other girl!" fumed Matt.

Silence. Nobody, with the exception of Rory, had ever left Jess Mariano speechless before, until now. Matt, red-faced and panting, was glowering at Jess. As Jess glared back, challenging him to continue to verbally berate him. Matt's gaze faltered, and he focused on the ground. The air between them seemed to sizzle with anger from both parties.

"You don't know her. It's not that easy," Jess said humbly, looking at Matt with a tired expression on his face.

"I have to say, from what she's done to you, I'm not sure I would want to know her," Matt joked with him, but Jess just stared at him blankly. '_Yep, I thought we might be able to actually get along today, but I guess not. Jess has now officially gone back to his old reserved self… what am I supposed to do? If the shouting at him doesn't provoke him to spill his guts and be friendlier, I don't know what will!' _Matt thought to himself.

"It's not going to get any easier if you don't try," Matt said, back in his persuasive mode. _'Maybe he learns from example'_

Jess slightly rolled his eyes and nodded reluctantly. "I'll go, but just because I'm such a good friend," he sighs, giving in. He was grateful to Matt for giving him the job, and being decent to someone for a change might not be half bad. _'Besides,'_ he thought, _'maybe Matt is right. Maybe I do need to get over Rory.'_ It was then that Jess Mariano promised himself to get to know this other, heartbroken girl, and to be halfway civilized to Matt and his girlfriend tonight.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself!" exclaimed Matt, apparently satisfied that Jess was cooperating as Jess went to change into some nicer clothes.

A/N: Hey guys, hope you like the way the story is going so far! Soooo sorry that it's short, but we promise, the chapters will get longer as soon as we get Rory and Jess in the same room. We think there will be two more short chapters, and then the longer ones! Hold on with us!

**Oh, and also—199 hits with only 5 reviews?? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! **

**Thanks to all of you five that did review- we are glad you like the story so far. We have lots more ideas, so stay tuned!**


	3. First Day of the Rest of Our Lives

Chapter 3: First Day of the Rest of Our Lives

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone. Where's life taking me? I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone. Always traveling… I'm going to chase my dreams and catch up to them. I'm going to find you some how, some way, somewhere, some day…" Lucy sings along, slight off pitch, but having fun anyways.

Rory sits moodily in her seat leaning back, and taps on the window, just to have something to do. In truth, she was nervous. She had never been on a blind date before, nor had she met Lucy's current boyfriend. Rory wanted to believe she could trust Lucy's judgment, but she wasn't quite sure. She then realized that Lucy had stopped singing, and she was uncharacteristically silent.

"What's up?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Nothing at all…"

"What? Did I do something?"

"No! I was just thinking," Lucy laughs, "I was actually wondering whether or not Matt would be able to get his friend to go along with this date… Matt said he could be kind of stubborn."

"Yeah, well, if he doesn't, I'm going back home to wallow!" And with that, Rory turns her back to Lucy and drifts to sleep. Lucy, being bored, decides to do the same.

"Lucy's just been so great." Matt chatted happily; oblivious to the death glares Jess was sending his way. "She's been really good about the distance thing, too. Well, she said her friend actually helps her because she recently got out of a long distance relationship. I think her boyfriend lived in-"

"Matt!" Jess cut him off, "I'm trying to read!"

"Jess, lighten up man. You're going on a date, not to a funeral."

Jess opened his mouth to respond, but Matt's ring tone interrupted.

_Mama,just killed a man, Put a gun against his head, Pulled my trigger,now hes dead, Mama,life had just begun, But now Ive gone and thrown it all away-Mama ooo-_

"Hello?" Matt answered hurriedly, avoiding Jess's confused stare. "What? You missed it? Well, just try and hurry… yes, I know you can't control the train schedual. Ok, it's just that… ok sure… Jess will probably bail if this takes too long… I won't… yes, dear, I will… ok, see you soon… Bye Luce."

"What's going to take too long?" Jess demanded, escape routes from the station already whirring through his mind.

"Oh, nothing! They just…" Matt looks at the ground and mumbles, "missed their stop, that's all."

"Great. That's just perfect. Remind me again, why on earth did I let you talk me into coming with you? And did I mention that you owe me for life? Because if I didn't, I just wanted to let you know… YOU OWE ME FOR LIFE!!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go find some food. Look, you can even buy a new book to destroy, writing all over it!"

They walk off in the direction of a souvenir shop, hoping to find some books to keep them occupied.

"Okay, let's just hope that Jess isn't going to bail before we get there. Apparently he hasn't been too pleasant on the ride from Philly."

"Jess?" Rory swallowed, her eyes wide.

**A/N: sooooo sorry it took so long to update!!! Its just been so crazy with the year coming to an end and whatnot… by the way tell us if you think we should continue… like if you like the plot, etc. thanks!! **

**R.E.A.D. A.N.D. R.E.V.I.E.W.**


	4. Look At This Photograph

**Hey guys! School/exams are finally over, thank the lord. Sooo I can write stories again, yeahhhhh. But I really do want feedback, so please please please read and review. Shout-out to the lovely Iscah McKrae, for whom I am picking this story back up again. Hopefully it will please you all—I've definitely become a better writer since 2007 (when this story was last updated), and I'm hoping that my ideas for the story are still appreciated by you all! **

"God, can't we just leave? Screw your girlfriend," Jess complains.

"Oh, I intend to, which is why we have to stay…" Jess' fist comes flying to Matt's shoulder and he laughs.

"Come on man, be serious for a minute. God, I don't even know how you convinced me to come here. I just want to freakin read."

"Jesus, relax will you? I'll buy you a book or something, just calm down and get ready to enjoy a nice evening with this girl."

"Man, what does she even look like? Is this even going to be a good night for me, or are you just bullshitting me so you can have fun?"

"I'm sure she's gorgeous…"

"You didn't even ask?"

"Well she has an exotic name, so it can't be too bad, right? It's like Leilani or something. No, that's not it. Something like that…"

"What, Lorelai?"

"Yeah! That's it! How'd you know?"

"…I was joking." Jess sat there, staring at his friend in disbelief, before moving to stand and run. He is bolting toward the door, with Matt yelling in his wake, when he slams into a tiny figure. They both tumble to the ground and he gets up, embarrassed and tries to help her up, before realizing who it is and promptly dropping her.

"Hey, what was that for?" she said incredulously. Then they met eyes, and they physically could not move. Rory had spent the rest of the train ride convincing herself that it was a coincidence and that this Jess couldn't possibly be her Jess. Jess was still reeling from the realization that his idiot friend had set him up with Rory. His Rory.

Lucy and Matt were oblivious to the other couple, smiling coyly at one another in anticipation for the night to come. Lucy is the first to realize Rory has not yet gotten up from the ground, and that the rest of the restaurant patrons are staring at them. She pulls her up, breaking the eye contact, and drags Rory to the table as Matt glares at Jess until he follows suit.

Dinner is somewhat of a sordid affair, with Lucy and Matt attempting to make polite conversation while Rory and Jess eat in complete silence. They barely even look at each other.

Once they get out of the restaurant, Matt addresses the problem rather bluntly. "What the hell is wrong with you two? You've barely looked at each other, much less tried on this date. Aren't you two supposed to be getting over someone? You gotta work at it!"

They both stare at him blankly, before Jess says, "It's her."

It takes a few minutes, but everyone is finally on the same page. "Oh. Well. Okay then."

Lucy pulls Rory to the side, leaving Matt to talk with Jess.

"It's fate!" Lucy sings, beaming. "You two are meant to be!"

"What are you talking about?" Rory says blankly, fed up with this night, with her life, with men.

"You and Jess are meant to be together. You went on a blind date and ended up with each other! How much more obvious can it get?"

Then Rory starts laughing. She's cackling, really, to the point where she's crying. She is delirious with both pain and utter amusement, overwhelmed with the flow of emotions. It's too much for one week.

"Fuck you for bringing me here, man. I can't believe you."

"Well how was I supposed to know the one girl from Yale that my girlfriend was bringing would be your girl? Of all things. If anything this means you two should be together—it's too big of a coincidence. The forces of the world have aligned to bring you two here or some shit, and now you gotta just go for it."

They stop talking when they hear Rory's feverish laughter and turn to see her gasping for air, leaning against the wall laughing. Jess glares at his friend as he walks over to her, confused and tentative in his movements.

They meet eyes again. This time, it's even more powerful of a pull. She turns and collapses into his arms, no longer laughing. His lips crash into hers and she latches on, never wanting to let go. They are both thanking any number of deities in the world that if nothing else, they share this last moment together.

"Well, whatever else happens between us, at least we know that part works," Jess said with a crooked grin.


	5. After All

They go back to the guys' apartment. Lucy and Matt disappear upstairs, and Rory and Jess awkwardly stand in the bookstore. Rory checks out the books, smiling when her eyes skim over a book she knows Jess would love or hate.

Jess starts to make coffee, not knowing what else to do. He feels like that 17 year old again, standing in Luke's apartment, trying to figure out how to make a move.

It seems Rory is thinking the same thing when she says, "I think we should try to get within a foot of each other," with a smile.

"Okay," he replies, smirking at how similarly their minds work. He strides forward and loses all hesitation when he reaches her and wraps his arms around her. They kiss again, each one better than the last. It's like a breath of fresh air; it's been so long since they've each felt so safe, so at home. She runs her fingers through his hair, and he groans with pleasure. He pulls her flush against him, and begins trailing kisses down her neck.

"Jess, I've missed you so much. You're the only one who understands me. You always know exactly what I need," she says breathily.

He stops and looks into her eyes. "Rory, you've always been the only one."

And that was it. Simple, just like Jess. She smiles; he brushes her cheek. "Let's go upstairs," he said. She follows him, ready to give herself to her soul mate.

She wakes up and has to remember where she is. She looks over at Jess, and smiles. She can't believe what's happening. It's been so long, but they fit together like it's only been minutes. She's missed Jess this whole time, and it took being with him to maker her realize it. She's finally gotten her life back together, and this was the final missing piece.

She starts to get up when she feels his arms around her again. She laughs and turns to face him, not really wanting to be out of his grasp for even a second.

She takes a look around his room as he showers. The books are dominated by Hemmingway, but she finds one incredibly worn out Rand book and smiles. He really did try. He doesn't know she has an equally-dog-eared Hemmingway buried in her bookshelf for when she was feeling sad. Logan had always asked her why she read something she didn't like; he never understood. The whole time they had been dating, Rory convinced herself it wasn't fair to compare Jess and Logan — in her mind, Logan always lost. But now she realizes that she only couldn't bring herself to compare them because she knew who would win, and she couldn't handle that.

She realizes she needs to call her mom. She grabs her phone and dials, before she has a chance to second-guess her decision.

"Hello? Rory? Where have you been?" Lorelei answers frantically. "I thought you were just going out one night with Lucy and some guys! Are you okay?"

"Mom, mom, calm down. I'm okay. Lucy accidentally set me up with Jess."

Silence.

"Mom? Are you still there?"

"Yes…I'm digesting. So you're with Jess now?"

"Yeah. I am," she says sheepishly. "I know you might not be happy with me right now, but I haven't been this happy in a long time. And I didn't realize it until I got here. So I'm sorry I didn't tell you but —"

"Rory, hun, it's okay. We can talk about the details later. As long as you're happy? And I hate to bring this up, but you might want to make sure he really is different. I mean, he's broken your heart before. Just make sure you're in the same place."

"Okay, I will. I just wanted to let you know. I'll call you soon to let you know what's going on."

She hangs up as Jess steps out of the shower, and she grins widely. "Hello, I see you have taken a liking to Ayn Rand," she teases.

"Yeah, uh… it's your fault." He runs a hand through his hair. "So, look. I'm bad at talking, so I wrote you a note last night. I want you to read it. But you have to promise not to make fun of me." He smiles and hands it to her.

_Rory,_

_I love you. _

_I've loved you for a long time now, and I think you love me. We're just kidding ourselves if say think we won't work. We're in the same place now, and if we both set our minds to not screwing it up, I think we can be good together. _

_I know I've hurt you before, but you've hurt me too. We've grown up. I think we're ready._

_I love you. I'll say it every day if it convinces you how much you mean to me._

A tear streaks down her cheek as she reads it again. "I love you too. I think you've always known that though. I promise to try and make it work. Do you really think we have a chance?"

He steps forward and grabs her face. He looks straight into her eyes and says, "Yes."

They kiss, just as the door creaks open. "Jess?" a blonde girl whose boobs are popping out of her top. "Who is this? What are you doing?"

**That's all for now! I hope you guys like it… I've picked the story up (again again) and hopefully I won't suck so much and will update! **


End file.
